Løgn og Sannhet
by Powerpuffkari
Summary: Med livet i ruiner går Roxas med på å ta timer etter skolen med hjelpelæreren Axel. Men med løgner og sannheter blir Roxas dratt med inn i en uforventet historie, og livet blir forandret til noe helt annet. M for ufine ord og senere voksent innhold.
1. Prolog

**Pairings:** I hovedsak Akuroku, men også Zemyx og muligens litt Leon og Cloud. Som litt ekstra krydder (og fordi jeg digger dem!).

**Advarsel: **Vel, etter hvert kommer det til å bli litt mye handling guttxgutt-aktig, men foreløpig er det ikke noe å være redd for, jeg bare gir en liten foradnvarsel. :)

**Ansvarsfraskrivelse:** Vel, karakterene og litt andre ting og tang er ikke noe jeg har kommet opp med. Så nei, med mindre jeg jeg blir superrik og kjøper opp Square-Enix og Disney kommer jeg aldri til å eie noe så vakkert.

**Forfatterens ord: **Okei, okei, okei, okei... Her er min aller første, og da mener jeg aller første fanfic jeg noen gang har skrevet i hele mitt liv. Ikke mobb den, jeg vet den ikke er noe bra, men det at jeg legger den ut her er bare for at jeg selv skal huske at jeg må skrive hele fanficen og ikke stoppe opp midt i fordi jeg blir lei!

Så dette er da bare en pitteliten prolog og forhåpentligvis kommer første kapittel i løpet av uka. Jeg har ingen anelse om hvor lang hele denne fanficen blir, men vi får se hva som skjer!

* * *

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

~Evanescence, My Immortal

* * *

De satt helt stille sammen på den lille sengen. Roxas visste ikke hva han skulle si. Søsteren hans bare satt der, hun sa ingenting og han hatet det. Hun så verken på han, rørte ikke ved han, gav ingen tegn til at hun var klar over at han var der, rett ved siden av henne. Broren hennes så stumt ut i lufta et lite øyeblikk før han vendte seg helt rundt i sengen. Han prøvde desperat å fange de mørkeblå øynene, men hun lukket dem tvert.

"Du må gjøre dette Roxas." Stemmen hennes var klar i det lille rommet. Bare gjennom de få ordene kunne Roxas høre den irriterte undertonen. Han visste ikke hva han skulle svare. Han kunne ikke skjønne at dette var den eneste utveien. Olive vendte endelig blikket mot broren. De var fulle av sorg mens hun prøvde å smile. Hun svelget.

"Du vet hvor glad mamma hadde blitt hvis hun kunne se deg med noen gode karakterer i baklomma, før hun –" akkurat som om noen hadde kuttet av det hun skulle si stoppet hun. Broren knyttet nevene mot dynen. Hvordan kunne hun si det? Akkurat som om han kunne få moren til å føle seg mye bedre bare ved å få gode karakterer? Han kjente tårene presse i øyekroken. Hardt og vondt gjorde de. Det var som om tårene ville stake seg ut av øynene hans i det forsøket på å komme ut. Men han ville ikke. Han ville ikke la dem komme. Uten ett ord reiste han seg brått. Søsteren hans så medtatt på han før ansiktet hennes vendte seg mot gulvet.

De hadde aldri vært særlig flinke. Roxas følte at han aldri hadde lært søsteren ordentlig å kjenne. Aldri latt henne ta hånden hans når han var redd. Aldri latt henne stryke han over håret. Aldri klemt den eldre, men mindre søsteren inntil seg i håp om alt kom til å bli bra. For det kom ikke til å bli bra. Livet deres var så godt som ødelagt, og alt de gjorde var å late som om livet sikkert kom til å gå videre. At alle sårene og smertene kom til å leges helt med tiden. Men det kom aldri til å forsvinne, smertene var for store og sårene ble bare til lange arr i sjelene deres. Arr som kunne rives opp.

Roxas følte den boblende smerten verke i magen og snudde ryggen til søsteren. Han ville ikke se på henne. Han ville ikke at hun skulle se de vonde tårene trille nedover kinnene hans. Sengen knirket i det Olive reiste seg opp. Roxas hadde visst det hele tiden. Olive ville aldri la han lide alene. Hun ville aldri vende ryggen til han i mørket. Han kjente den lille hånden stryke han ned over den dunkende pulsåren helt nederst ved håndbaken.

De visste begge at moren var nærmere døden enn livet. Men de ville ikke la alt stryke forbi som en vanlig del av livet. Rose var den eneste som visste hva de hadde gått gjennom. Alt som hadde skjedd.

Olive la hendene sine rundt Roxas sin midje og presset det lille lyse hodet mellom skulderbladene hans. Roxas kunne høre de svake snufsene fra den eldre søsteren. Han la forsiktig hendene sine på søsteren sine og klemte til. Små dråper, nesten helt uhørlige, falt ned på det harde treverket under dem. Små mørke flekker ble dannet av de salte tårene, men Roxas og Olive ble bare stående der. Som om ingenting hadde falt ned mellom dem.

Roxas dreide litt på hodet og lot øynene gli over vinduet. Han kunne se skumringen senke seg over den lille hagen utenfor. Det var som et teppe som ble lagt over trærne og det grønne gresset. Han kunne selv ønske at han kunne legge et slikt teppe over han selv og søsteren. Der ingen kunne se dem.

Tårene hadde sluttet, og han kunne lenger ikke høre søsteren. Han slapp hendene hennes og lot armene gli ned langs siden. Øynene vibrerte fremdeles mot hva enn som gjemte seg der ute i mørket.

"Tror du virkelig hun hadde brydd seg?" mumlet han med en stemme ukjent for han selv. Olive heiste opp hodet og han kunne kjenne hvordan øynene hennes presset han i nakken. Hun slapp forsiktig hendene sine ned og ble stående urørlig bak han. Roxas turte enda ikke å se henne i øynene, han visste at smerten der inne ikke var til å holde ut.

"For henne er vi det viktigste akkurat nå," snufset hun og Roxas kunne med en gang føle at tårene begynte å samle seg i øyekrokene hennes enda en gang. Han klarte det ikke lenger. I en myk bevegelse snudde han seg og festet sine egne øyne i hennes. Han visste hun hadde det vondt, men han hadde selv ingen styrke å låne bort til henne.

"Jeg vet ikke hvordan verden ser ut for mamma akkurat nå, men hvis det er noe, i det hele tatt, som kan få det til å føles enklere for henne, skal jeg gjøre det." Stemmen hans var sterkere enn han trodde, og med det visste han at han kunne varme søsteren. Han la armene rundt den spinke kroppen og klemte henne hardt inntil seg. Olive gned pannen inn i skulderen hans og sukket tungt mens hun grep et tak i skjorta hans bakpå ryggen.

Lenge sto de slik, og bare følte at alle sorgene kunne streife mellom dem. Roxas hvilte haken mot toppen av hodet hennes. Han visste at de kunne klare dette sammen. Klare å støtte hverandre i tiden fremover, og han var beredt på å gjøre hva det skulle være for å holde sorgene borte. "Jeg skal gjøre det," hvisket han bare. Like etter kjente han smilet spisse seg om sin eldre søsters munn.

* * *

Såååååå...? Hva synes dere? Egentlig så antar jeg at dere ikke skjønner så mye før det første kapittelet, men allikevel kan dere godt si hva dere synes. For bare å si det enda klarere, jeg gjør ikke dette for å få mange reviews, men for min egen del. Og, som dere ser så har jeg med to personer som jeg har funnet på selv (veldig stolt) nemlig Roxas sin søster, Olive, og Roxas sin mor, Rose.

Lalala! Jeg har endelig gjort det, ikke noen utfeiging nå! Takk for alt, jeg skal bare gå å piske meg selv fordi jeg skriver så elendig... (unnskyld på etterhånd for skrivefeil! De dukker alltid opp på mystisk vis... de jæverne...).


	2. Trakassering og Harde Slag

**Pairings:** Akuroku 4 evah! Meeeeen, etter litt skriving har jeg funnet ut at det blir nok av Zemyx og LeonCloud også. =3

**Advarsel: **Vel, etter hvert kommer det til å bli litt mye handling guttxgutt-aktig, men foreløpig er det ikke noe å være redd for, jeg bare gir en liten føradvarsel. :)

**Ansvarsavskrivelse:** Nooooooo! De er ikke mine! *grine...henge seg på Axel sitt ben*

**Forfatterens ord:** Bæh, jeg beklager kjempekjempemasse, det er bare det at... Når man blir sparket av en hest midt i knotten og i armen, bli jeg litt invalid. Derfor kommer kapitellet veldig sent når det egentlig skulle kommet for sånn, tja, tre uker siden? Men til gjengjeld har jeg bortimot de to neste kapitlene klare (!) så de kommer om ikke så alt for lenge, jeg lover!

Hmm... Så hva er det å si om dette kapittelet? Jo, det er litt kjedelig og ganske kort, men det måtte liksom med for å få igang hele storyen og vi blir introdusert med et par viktige karkterer!(unnskyld, men Axel kommer ikke med før i neste kapittel!) Veldig mye Emo-Roxas tanker, men sånn blir da det! 'Kos' dere og, for min skyld, ikke bli for emo av Roxas sine tanker... Eeeenjoy!

Forresten! Hvis det er noen skrivefeil, så bare ignorer de; som sagt er jeg invalid for øyeblikket og det gjør at skriving ikke er min beste side! OG en ting til, hvis du ikke vet hvordan karakterene ser ut anbefaler jeg SELVFØLGELIG å spille spillene, men det er også mulig å søke på dem på deviantart . com . :)

* * *

_Another day, another waiting game_  
_ A little different but it's still the same_  
_ I am here, but where's the one I'm longing for?_  
_ I'm having trouble feeling all alone_  
_ Will my heart ever find a home?_  
_ I want to hope but sometimes I just don't know_  
_ I know I'm not the only one_

~ Fireflight, For Those Who Wait_  
_

* * *

"En hjelpelærer?" Hayner lo så han ristet i den slitte lenestolen han satt i. Roxas lente seg tilbake i spisestolen ved siden av Hayner og vippet den opp på bakbena. Hayner hadde visst hele tiden at Roxas gjorde det dårlig på skolen, men sjokket for at bestekompisen for første gang endelig skulle ta litt tak i skolen var like sjokkerende. Hayner ristet på hodet og gulpet inn den siste dråpen øl som lå igjen i ølboksen hans. Roxas så over på den mørkeblonde vennen og skled hånden gjennom sitt eget blonde hår. Piggene var nesten for skarpe mot håndbaken, det gjorte han egentlig litt forundret at håret kunne holde seg slik dag inn og dag ut.

"Du er faen meg nitten, og først nå tar du tak i skolen?" Hayner ristet på hodet og klappet vennen på låret. "Ikke for å skuffe deg, men jeg tror det er litt for sent." Han lo så hårstubbene rundt nakken ristet. Roxas så på vennen og lo litt også. En halvhjertet latter som han ofte lo.

Hayner reiste seg opp og gikk inn på det lille kjøkkenet i leiligheten sin. Roxas satt fortsatt og sturet på stolen sin. Mobilen ble fiklet mellom hendene i et forsøk på tidsfordriv.

"Så, vet du hvem du skal ha egentlig?" stemmen til Hayner var høy fra kjøkkenet. Den større kompisen var god på matlaging og Roxas kunne straks høre det sprake i stekepanna. "Vel, jeg personlig vet ikke så mye om han i alle fall. Det var en venn av søsteren min som hadde hatt han tidligere og hun hadde anbefalt han. Jeg tror han heter Axel eller noe," sa Roxas og klødde seg litt i hodebunnen, men skvatt da han hørte et stort brak fra kjøkkenet. Han tittet opp.

Etter et par minutter stakk hodet til Hayner fram. Det var rødt og Roxas kunne skimte svettedråpene skinne i lyset fra taklampen. "Axel!" Det store gliset som rundet av kinnene til Hayner fikk Roxas til å rynke brynene. Han nikket som svar.

Hayner lo høyt og gikk inn på kjøkkenet igjen. En liten uggen følelse vokste seg opp i magen til Roxas. "Hva faen er det du ler av din dust?" Ropte han, litt for skarpt. Hayner tittet ut med et spørsmålstegn over hodet. Roxas blunket litt, men reiste seg opp og gikk bort til der Hayner sto. Han la hendene i kors foran brystet og lente seg inntil veggen. De lyseblå øynene festet seg i Hayners brune. "Fortell meg det du vet," sa han bare. Hayner smilte stort og gikk bort til det kokende vannet i den grå kjelen.

I en rask bevegelse rev han av toppen på en nuddelpose og puttet de tørre strimlene ned i det fosskokende vannet. Roxas visste at han likte å pine folk på denne måten. Lysten til å vite og nysgjerrigheten svømte om hverandre nede i magen til Roxas.

"Faen, jeg skal kjøpe en is til deg hvis du forteller det," sa Roxas og kunne ikke la være nysgjerrigheten å gnage på ordene hans. Hayner dunket knyttneven ned i kjøkkenbenken foran seg. "Slik skal det låte, mann!" ropte han gjennom lyden av kokende vann. Et lokk ble satt over gryten før han satte seg opp på kjøkkenbenken. Stillheten senket seg over rommet. Roxas dreide seg mot kompisen.

"Det forundrer meg at du ikke har hørt om han," sa han med ett. "Axel er vel en av de mest kjente hjelpelærerne i området vil jeg tro. Han er faen meg skummel ass." De brune øynene vibrerte og det så ut som om han tenkte på noe før han vendte blikket tilbake mot Roxas. "Det går masse rykter om han, skjønner du," humret han.

Roxas rynket brynene enda en gang. Hvordan hadde det seg at han ikke visste noen ting om hjelpelæreren, mens Hayner så ut til å vite en hel del?

Han trommet den ene pekefingeren mot armen. Hayner lo stort av det spesielle uttrykket som møtte han. "Men ikke hver bekymret, jeg har hørt ryktene fra ofrene selv. Det er ikke alle som vet det her." Roxas kjente det kjære litt i magen. Ofre? Hvilke ofre? Akkurat som om Hayner hadde lest tankene til blondinen kom han og stilte seg ved siden av han. Et lite glis var festet på de tynne leppene og øynene glinset på en rar måte. "Ofrene er de som har vært utsatt for hva Axel har av mystiske planer. Med andre ord, alle de han har undervist."

En merkelig piping kunne høres fra komfyren. Hayner kremtet og gikk bort til pipingen.

Nå var Roxas virkelig nysgjerrig, men han visste ikke om han virkelig ville vite det Hayner visste. "Hva er det som han har gjort som har gjort elevene hans til 'ofre'?" spurte han og kunne selv kjenne at redselen allerede hadde satt seg på stemmebåndet. Han prøvde å svelge, men til ingen nytte.

"La oss si det slik, alle ofrene har vært en del av hans trakassering. Absolutt alle elevene hans har han hatt ett ordentlig forhold til, men som aldri varte lenger enn til neste elev skrev seg ned på listen hans."

Roxas stirret forskrekket opp på Hayner, som sto med ryggen til og ordnet med nudlene og grønnsakene som freste i pannen. Han kunne ikke høre på den nøytrale stemmen til kompisen om han bare tullet eller mente det han sa helt seriøst. Tålmodig ventet han på at Hayner skulle snu seg mot han igjen, men da han gjorde det var fjeset hans helt uleselig. Han kjente at han ble stiv i nakken og hårene reise seg på armene. Hva var det han hadde tullet seg opp i nå?

Med ett forandret fjeset til Hayner seg og Roxas kunne kjenne bare ved det at magen senket seg. Hayner la armen, som Roxas mente var tydelig mer veltrent enn sist gang de hadde sett hverandre, om skuldrene til Roxas og geleidet han bort til benken der to skåler med nyblandet wok sto klare.

"Slapp helt av, det hele er bare rykter og uansett –" han gav tallerkenen til Roxas og så han ta en stor bit. Roxas nikket mot han for å få han til å fortsette. "- har han bare hatt jenter som elever før. Ingen har i alle fall sett en annen gutt enn han selv vandre inn og ut av det rommet." Roxas sluttet med en gang å tygge. Sakte vendte han hodet mot vennen og kjente rødmen stryke opp ansiktet hans. Hayner gliste med alt fra nudler til gulrot og løk most inne mellom de lyst gulfargede tennene.

"Faen." Hayner banket vennen lett på skulderen som var vendt mot han. Roxas hadde virkelig klart det denne gangen.

* * *

Klasserommet var tomt da Roxas satte seg ned på stolen sin. Han pleide sjeldent å være den første til å entre det slitte rommet, men denne gangen hadde han ikke kunnet gjøre noe bedre enn å komme veldig tidlig. Søvnen han hadde hatt den natten hadde ikke hjulpet han særlig på nervene. En enkel lyd fikk han til å våkne og da morgenlyset hadde badet rommet hans klokka halv seks hadde han ikke noe annet valg enn å komme seg opp fra sengen.

Det var vanskelig å forestille seg at han skulle være ekstra på skolen for å jobbe med fag. Han visste egentlig ikke helt om han så fram til å se de bedre karakterene strømme på eller det faktum at han faktisk måtte begynne å jobbe ordentlig med skolen. Egentlig hadde han aldri tatt skolen seriøst. Etter at problemene begynte å strømme på ble det andre ting som ble viktigere. Familie, venner og ikke minst livet, som flere ganger hadde vært nær ved å falle fra hverandre. Roxas hadde en tro om at han aldri kom til å klare seg langt i livet. Nå som moren så ut til å forsvinne mellom fingrene hans, var det ikke lenger noen som kunne holde han på plass. Hva var vitsen, tenkte han enda en gang.

Han la hodet tungt i hendene. Minner og tanker strømmet om i hodet hans. Han kunne huske sist gang han hadde sett moren smilende og glad, for over et halvt år siden. De røde kinnene hadde nesten vært som to lysende kuler og øynene hadde en evne til å vekke noe innerst inne i hvert et hjerte. Hun hadde hjulpet han og selv om alt virket så uvirkelig, hadde de klart å komme gjennom alt sammen. Men så hadde det utenkelige skjedd. De to lysende kulene hadde blitt bleke og øynene slørete og ufokuserte. Rose hadde kreft. Det hadde skjedd alt for fort, hun hadde vært syk og ingen hadde sagt noen ting. Men innerst inne hadde Roxas visst det, det var umulig å redde henne. Kreften kom til å ta livet hennes i nærmeste fremtid. Han stønnet med tanke på det som kom til å skje, men lot ikke følelsene som også hadde begynt å strømme i brystet hans ta over.

Døren til klasserommet gikk for andre gang opp den morgenen. Roxas så opp og så den yngste jenta i klassen komme tuslende inn. Han smilte mot henne og hun smilte tilbake. Det brune håret danset rundt skuldrene hennes. "Hei, Roxas."

Hun ruslet bort til pulten sin og la fra seg vesken før hun gikk bort til Roxas. "Du ser litt medtatt ut. Noen tanker som plager den lille hjernen din?" Olette gliste med klare hvite tenner og la en hånd lett på skulderen til Roxas. Han visste at jenta selv ikke likte alvorlige uttrykk, men samtidig var det bekymring i de mørke, grønne øynene.

Roxas ristet litt på hodet og smilte mot venninnen. "Nei, det er ingenting. Men takk for at du kom, det begynte å bli litt kjedelig her helt alene," mumlet han og rettet seg opp i den lille stolen han satt i. Olette smilte mot han. Hun satte seg lett opp på pulten hans og lente seg mot han. Roxas gled skremt lengre tilbake mot stolryggen, men jenta bare lo. Den venstre pekefingeren la hun med ett på haken og et betenkt, men samtidig forundret uttrykk ble satt opp."Apropos alene; hvorfor er du her så tidlig i dag? Det pleier du da ikke?"

Roxas kunne se et lite øyeblikk at øynene viste usikkerhet, men det forsvant fort. Hun gryntet og lente seg bakover over pulten og la hendene bak hodet. Akkurat da visste Roxas at han ikke kunne unngå det. Han sukket tungt.

"Jeg har fått meg hjelpelærer," sa han bare og så jenta foran han stivne. Med et raskt rykk heiste hun seg opp og stirret på Roxas. Han klarte ikke lese øynene hennes, men rynkene mellom nesa og øyenbrynene knotet seg sammen. Hun snøftet, men man kunne lese i de klare lyseblå øynene at gutten snakket sant. Øynene hennes sperret seg opp og etter litt falt underkjeven lengre ned enn det Roxas trodde var mulig.

"Hvem er det?" spurte hun mens nysgjerrigheten klinget like klart som ordene. Roxas la armene over brystet og lagde den alt for velkjente trutemunnen. Olette lente seg frem og klemte kinnene hans mellom fingrene. Han prøvde å skyve dem bort, men Olette lot seg ikke rikke så lett. I en smidig bevegelse rundet hun skuldrene hans. Roxas kjente de små fingrene hennes kile han i nakken og hun fniste da gutten fløy opp på bena. Han heiste hendene opp i lufta, han hadde ingen sjanse mot den lille, raske jenta.

"Greit, greit," mumlet han, missfornøyd over sin egen innsats mot Olette. "Han heter Axel." Den lille jenta sine øyne ble om mulig enda større. Roxas var lei av at alle unntatt han visste om hjelpelæreren. Olette støttet seg til pulten ved siden av seg, men han kunne tydelig se at hun ikke var veldig fornøyd med svaret hans. Det lille hodet hang fra skuldrene hennes og den ene hånden var knyttet hardt. "Du er kjempeheldig Roxas, Axel er sykt kjekk," Roxas kjærte en grimase mot venninnen, men de grønne øynene til jenta glinset ut i intet. Roxas ville ikke engang tenke på hva som speilet seg bak alt det grønne.

Roxas gled tilbake i stolen sin og lukket øynene hardt. "Han er alle jentene på skolen her sin drømmegutt. Nesten alle jentene prøver å få han som hjelpelærer selv om de ikke trenger det engang," sa hun drømmende. Roxas kjente de små fingrene klemme han om haken og tvang han til å åpne øynene.

En liten irritert rynke hadde oppstått over pannen hennes. "Hvordan har det seg at du, en gutt, får timer med han?" Roxas flakket med øynene, han var virkelig ingen match mot den jenta. "Jeg vet ingenting, jeg sverger! Det var bare søsteren min, hun fikset timer og alle avtalene for meg." Han svelget da Olette så mistenksomt på han. Leppene presset sammen ett øyeblikk før hun bestemte seg for å tro han og slapp det stramme taket om haken. Roxas gned seg irritert på de røde flekkene som hadde oppstått, men turte ikke si noe.

Olette sa ikke noe mens tiden gikk og Roxas kremtet litt for å få oppmerksomheten hennes. Hun festet sine skogsgrønne øyne i blondinen sine blå. Fra den avstanden de satt kunne Roxas verken se pupillene eller den grønne fargen, det så bare ut som to svarte hull inn i hodet til den mindre jenta. Han svelget. "Så, hvordan ser han ut? Hvordan er han?" Olette smilte et ondskapsfullt smil. "Akkurat som om jeg kommer til å fortelle det til deg. Du kommer til å få deg en overraskelse når du ser han, det er i alle fall sikkert." Smilet lekte rundt leppene hennes da Roxas så fortvilet på henne. Han burde ha visst det. Olette fortalte aldri slike ting. Den lille jenta hadde en ting ved å pine andre uten å ta på dem. Ikke det at hun ikke klarte å pine ved berøring heller.

Det gikk noen minutter før døren gikk opp og flere av klassekameratene deres entret. Roxas visste ikke om han skulle være fortvilet eller lettet da tanken om at han neppe kom til å få sjansen til å snakke med henne om den nye hjelpelæreren igjen.

Hayner kom beseirende inn, men stoppet da han så Roxas sine blå øyne fokusere på han. Han smilte, men latet som han ble sjokkert over å se den lyshårede blondinen der. "Hvordan kom du hit før meg?" Spurte han med en halvveis skuffet stemme. Roxas lo av den medtatte kompisen og klappet han på armen. "Slapp av, det skal ikke skje igjen. Stol på meg."

Hayner gliste. "Bra for deg at jeg gjør det, da."

* * *

Akkurat som en hvilken som helst annen dag gikk timene forbi. Vinduene var vidåpne for å slippe inn det som var av luft mens solen skinte over de hardtarbeidene elevene. Roxas lot øynene hvile på treet som vaiet i en rolig takt ute på den store plassen foran skolen og parkeringsplassen. Han lurte på om den kanskje følte seg ensom der ute, uten noen andre trær å hviske til. Uten noen hjelpende hånd. Uten noen å samarbeide med. Roxas hadde aldri vært god til å samarbeide med andre. Det faktum at han lukket hjertet sitt for så mange var klart både for han og alle de andre som hadde blitt en del av livet hans. Hayner hadde sagt flere ganger at blondinen kunne synke inn i seg selv, selv om en samtale var i gang. Alle de gangene han hadde blitt vekket av den andre blondinen. Roxas ristet på hodet. Han kunne ikke forstå seg selv.

Det gjorde han bekymret å tenke på hvordan Axel ville reagere på oppførselen. Mest sannsynlig ville det hele ende i bråk. Axel ville mest sannsynlig ikke like Roxas i det hele tatt og sende han videre til en ny hjelpelærer. Slik ville det vel fortsette. Fra den ene til den andre, og bare på grunn av Roxas sin stahet. Han visste allerede før han hadde møtt hjelpelæreren at han ikke kom til å tørre å åpne seg for han. Måtte man virkelig åpne seg for en hjelpelærer for å komme overens med han? Det ville vel være tilfelle. Han hadde aldri åpnet seg for en lærer før. Kanskje det var derfor ingen likte han og ikke klarte å lære han noe?

Mattelæreren kom og banket en hard pen ned i pulten foran Roxas. Roxas så opp i de mørke øynene som stirret som to nåler inn i hans egne. Han plukket fort opp sin egen pen og smilte mot læreren.

Hvorfor i det hele tatt prøve? Den kvinnelige mattelæreren visste like godt som han at det ikke var noe poeng i å få han til å jobbe. Hun så bort på han fra sin egen pult. Øynene gnagde seg inn i hans da han la fra seg sin egen pen igjen. Han gav henne et pint blikk, og rakk opp hånden. Læreren strammet seg opp og nikket et hardt nikk.

Gangen utenfor var like tom som en kirkegård på svarteste natta. Matrester og sigarettstumper hadde samlet seg i store pøler mellom skapene og skitne spor etter utesko hadde blitt det nye gulvet i den smale gangen. Det var nesten litt tragisk å se skolen i en så elendig form, men Roxas kunne ikke bry seg mer enn at han tok del i alt sammen.

Han stelte seg utenfor hoveddøren og så utover skolegården han kjente vel så godt. Med den ene hånden skjermet han øynene for den stikkende solen, men gav straks opp.

Denne dagen var vel noe alle ville kalt en vakker dag. Solen skinte, fuglene kvitret og luften lå lett over det flate landskapet. Selve oppskriften på hvordan en sommerdag virkelig skulle se ut. Roxas lente seg inntil den lukkede døren og sukket.

Hvorfor kunne han ikke bare forsvinne? Livet var ikke verdt å leve uansett, i alle fall når hans grunn for å puste var i ferd med å bli hvisket bort.

Hver gang han hadde snakket med Rose hadde hun sagt at minnene var det viktigste for dem nå. Hvis de hadde minnene ville de alltid kunne være sammen og huske alle de gode stundene de hadde hatt sammen. Roxas hadde sagt at han bare kom til å begynne å gråte med tanke på henne, men det ville hun ikke. Morens største ønske var virkelig å se de to viktigste levende personene i livet hennes vokse til noe de kunne være fornøyd med, noe de kunne leve lykkelig med. For Roxas virket det hele som en umulighet. Hvordan kunne han virkelig smile med hjerte noen gang igjen?

Et vindkast tok tak i de blonde håret og rufset til piggene og gjorde de enda mer bustete enn det de allerede var. Den herlige følelsen av kulde mot den varme huden var ubeskrivelig. Det var vanskelig for blondinen å tenke på det, men den følelsen var bare et spill mellom sol og vind for å få han til å ikke gi opp for lengselen etter å forsvinne.

Roxas tittet uvillig ned på mobilen. Den viste at fire minutter hadde flydd forbi mens han hadde stått der og tenkt. Han strakk armene trøtt over hodet og jogget det lille stykke mellom ytterdøren og klasseromsdøren. Læreren så stygt på han idet han listet seg inn. Hayner gav han et lite nikk med hodet og heiste øyenbrynene i et stille spørsmål om hva som foregikk. Roxas gav han et trøtt vink med den ene hånden uten å bry seg om det pinende stikket med øynene læreren sendte han fra der hun satt.

Det tok ikke lang tid før klokken endelig tikket seg til det forventede tallet alle elevene ventet på. Det var som en bølge mot en strand da alle de unge menneskene reiste seg opp fra stolene og begynte å pakke sakene sine. Bølgen slo brusende mot stranden og trakk seg raskt tilbake, forsvunnet inn i mengden av vann. Roxas satt plutselig alene i det store rommet. Han blunket mot den tomme pulten foran seg, men klarte etter litt å reise seg opp.

"Roxas? Hva faen er det du bruker så lang tid med?" Hayner tittet inn med en rynke av irritasjon tydelig over pannen. Da han så kompisen stå der, uten å reagere på det Hayner hadde sagt, gikk han inn og la en arm over skuldrene til blondinen. Roxas så endelig ut til å reagere. De blanke øynene så ut til å fokusere og han snudde endelig hodet mot den jevnaldrene gutten. "Du er helt ute av det i dag, mann. Kanskje du burde ta turen hjem?"

Det var nesten litt fristende å ignorere skolen og bare løpe. Roxas tenkte på alle de tankene som ville flydd av gårde med vinden langs ørene hans, og følelsen bare av å løpe mot ingensteds. Men han ristet trist på hodet. "Hvis ikke Olive hadde vært der til å banke meg opp for å stikke fra skolen hadde jeg kanskje gjort det. Problemet er at jeg har min første time med Axel etter siste time, hvis jeg ikke går i den får jeg sikkert ikke gå ut noe før til jul."

Hayner, som hadde satt seg på den nærmeste pulten, så undrende opp på den blonde vennen. Han kunne innerst inne forstå problemstillingen til Roxas, men allikevel. Gutten så ikke bra ut. Han heiste uskyldig på skuldrene. "Ditt valg, jeg bare sier det jeg ser jeg. Du ser ikke bra ut altså." Det var tydelig at Hayner prøvde å skjule den lille bekymringen som kilte han langs stemmebåndet, men Roxas så rett gjennom forkledningen.

Den blåøyde gutten hvilte øynene på Hayner og smilte takknemlig. Hayner hadde alltid vært der for han. Roxas hadde aldri vært helt ærlig med vennen, men, så lenge de hadde vært kjent, hadde han alltid vært glad for å ha han som sin beste venn. Uansett hva Roxas hadde på hjerte kunne han stole at den brunøyde ville høre på han i stillhet uten å stille for mange spørsmål. Han var den eneste, bortsett fra Rose og Olive, som han kunne legge sine fulle følelser hos. Selv om han ikke alltid viste det, visste han at han kunne stole helt på Hayner angående følelsene sine. Hayner var nesten som en bror for Roxas. Det føltes litt rart at de bare hadde kjent hverandre siden de begynte på videregående, men den litt større kompisen var virkelig det nærmeste Roxas hadde til en bestevenn.

"Dere to! Ikke regn med at jeg kommer til å redde dere med tåpelige unnskyldninger hvis dere kommer for sent til timen!" Olette sto klar som et egg med hendene på hoftene og et lurt smil på plass i døråpningen.

Begge guttene tittet opp, redde for at det var en lærer som hadde sneket seg innpå dem uten at de hadde lagt merke til det. "Faen, du skremte gørra av meg!" Ropte Hayner lekent til venninnen og holdt seg til brystet i forskrekkelse. Olette gliste og bukket dypt ned til knærne. "Mitt oppdrag er fullført!" Sa hun, men skrek til da Hayner kom løpende mot henne og slengte de store armene sine om henne. Etter et lite øyeblikk lå Olette over den ene skulderen til Hayner med bankende ben og armer. Hayner på den andre siden så ikke ut til å legge merke til de ynkelige forsøkene til Olette for å komme seg ned og brukte den ledige hånden til å vinke Roxas til seg. "Kom igjen nå, på tide å flytte på ræva!"

Smilet lå ledig om munnen til Roxas. Hvis det var noe som het lykke i livet hans, var det de to som sto noen meter foran han. Han dro bagen over den ene skulderen og fulgte de to hvinende ungdommene ut på gangen, som hadde blitt hakket mer bråkete enn da han sist gang hadde vært der. Skrik, latter og prat fylte ørene. Både velkjente og ukjente stemmer klinget mellom vegger, gulv og tak mens de tre vennene ruslet mot neste dør.

Den yngste læreren satt ved pulten og tittet opp da Roxas kom inn. Han smilte og vinket Roxas til seg. "Bra at du bestemte deg for å komme tidsnok i dag, Roxas," sa han med et halvveis smil plassert i fjeset. "Unnskyld Demyx, jeg hadde faktisk ikke noe valg i dag." Demyx heiste det ene øyenbrynet. Han lente seg tilbake som en konge i den gamle stolen. "Axel fortalte meg at han skulle få en ny elev i dag som heter Roxas. Kan det være med all tilfeldighet deg?" Roxas heiste selv på de blonde øyenbrynene. "Det er mulig. Kjenner du Axel?" Demyx lo en trillende latter, flere av elevene tittet opp. Det plantet seg et lurt smil om læreren sin munn og han så opp på den blonde eleven med smale øyne. "Det er også mulig. Gå og sett deg ned, Roxas, så vi kan bli ferdig med denne timen."

Da Roxas endelig hadde funnet fram til plassen sin reiste Demyx seg strakt opp. Han heiste armene trøtt over hodet og så ut som han ikke hadde noen form for inspirasjon til å være lærer for denne timen. De blå øynene svømte sakte over klassen. "Vel, jeg ville vel egentlig ta fri i dag, men siden mister sjef aka rektor truet med å ta fra meg jobben måtte jeg drasse meg hit. Jeg tenkte vi kunne gjøre noen oppgaver, fra hva enn vi gjennomgikk sist."

Demyx satte seg tungt ned på stolen sin igjen og la hendene bak hodet i en avslappende stilling. Han viftet med den ene hånden i lufta. "Kan noen være så snille å fortelle meg hva vi gjennomgikk sist?" Noen av elevene lo litt og en av de større guttene heiste opp hånden. Roxas stirret stygt på det store gliset på Seifers munn. "Jeg tror det hadde noe med små elektriske komponenter å gjøre." Demyx vippet hodet til siden, det lys brune håret som sto rett opp på hodet hans fulgte den myke bevegelsen. Han gjespet stort. "Ja, sikkert, men det hørtes gørrkjedelig ut... Noen som har noen andre forslag?"

Seifer sin munn sto på vidt gap. Det var nok en overraskelse for han å ikke få noe ros. Roxas kunne ikke la være å smile for seg selv. Demyx gav han et gjennomtrengende blikk akkurat som han visste akkurat hva gutten tenkte. "Ingen som har noen andre forslag? Jeg er åpen for det meste," sa den lysbrunhårede mannen. Roxas kunne plutselig høre Hayners stemme fra den andre siden av klasserommet. "'Hang man'?" Spurte han ut i lufta.

Demyx smilte og snøftet. Han reiste seg opp og begynte å skrive noen streker på tavla. Hele klassen kom med et jubelhyl og begynte straks å rekke opp hender. Roxas gjorde ikke annet enn å stirre uinteressert ut i lufta.

Det tok ikke mange minuttene før han kjente pulten vugge usikkert. Blondinen tittet opp og møtte de bedrøvede øynene til Demyx. Han knyttet armene foran brystet og lo en latter som ikke berørte øynene hans i det hele tatt. Flere av elevene hadde vandret ned til tavla og holdt på med egne ting der. "Skjer?" Spurte Roxas tørt i tro om at læreren kom for å plage livskraften ut av han.

"Jeg ville bare høre hvordan du fikk Axel som hjelpelærerer?" Roxas så opp på læreren som stirret tomt ut i lufta. Det var noe ved det som fikk Roxas til å tro at Demyx visste svaret på det spørsmålet bedre enn han. "Jeg har kjent han en god stund, det forundrer meg at du skulle være den første gutten han tok under vingene." Roxas dunket pannen ned på den lille ledige delen av pulten som ikke hadde blitt okkupert av Demyx.

"Jeg har ingen peiling." Han tittet opp for å finne Demyx som gliste et hånlig smil ned på han. "Hva bryr det deg egentlig?" Læreren heiste det ene brynet og ristet på hodet. "Nei, si det. La oss bare si at jeg er en bekymret kompis." Roxas myste mot han. "Jeg trodde det ikke var mulig for deg å bekymre deg for noen," sa Roxas like hånlig tilbake. Demyx så stygt på han og Roxas kunne føle at han nesten ble litt redd. Et lite øyeblikk gikk før han heiste trøtt på skuldrene. "Nja, kanskje du har rett." I neste øyeblikk forsvant han ned til pulten sin igjen. Roxas blunket et par ganger. Hva var det læreren hadde sagt?

* * *

Ti på. Roxas så seg om i klasserommet. Bråket hadde bare blitt høyere nå som timen nærmet seg slutten, men blondinen så ikke til å merke seg noe på støyen. Bekymringen og nervøsiteten strømmet gjennom kroppen hans. Han hadde selv aldri trodd at en så liten bagatell som å møte en ny person, møte _hjelpelæreren_, kom til å gi han så mye trøbbel.

"Du ser bekymret ut, lille venn?" Roxas kjente det stivne til i skuldrene og nevene knyttet seg automatisk. De lyse gjennomtrengende øynene tittet opp på de fire som hadde stilt seg opp rett foran pulten hans. "Hvorfor må alle komme å plage meg i dag?" sukket blondinen. Seifer dunket en sint neve ned i pulten foran han. Roxas stirret fremdeles urørt inn i øynene hans. Det var lenge siden Roxas hadde blitt redd for den gamle mobberen. Men det bekymret han da den korthårede blondinen plutselig gliste med de blanke tennene mot Roxas.

Han lente seg enda nærmere. Så nærme at Roxas kunne kjenne den stinkende ånden sige inn i neseborene. "Så, hvordan går det mer morra di? Kanskje på tide noen ender smertene hennes, eller hva?"

Sinnet. Sorgen. Mørket. Alt seg inn i Roxas fortere enn den siste setningen endte. Fingrene gravde seg inn i pulten, men Roxas kunne ikke føle smerten det påførte. Alt var som et plutselig tordenvær som hadde smøget seg inn over et åpent landskap. "Hva var det du sa?" Stemmen til Roxas var lav og kontrollert, men sinnet som boblet i han var høyere enn noe annet. Flere av elevene hadde lagt merke til den lille konflikten som foregikk i det ene hjørnet av klasserommet. Seifer sitt smil ble enda større da han så det bygge seg opp i den lille blondinen. "Jeg mener, det er da ikke noe vits i å la henne leve lenger. Bortkasta penger spør du meg!"

Stolen til Roxas falt bakover i det han reiste seg opp. Klasserommet ble helt stille. "_Hva faen var det du sa?"_ knurret han høyt, ikke lenger i stand til å holde alt inne. Og ikke før han hadde sett smilet kruse Seifers munn langet han ut med neven. Det føltes som flere sekunder gikk før neven stoppet.

Roxas hadde ikke kunnet annet enn å lukke øynene for det sølet som ventet på ham, men åpnet dem straks i forskrekkelse. Det myke kinnet som ikke hadde formet seg etter knokene hans. Ingen smerte fra kinnbenet som stoppet slaget hans og pleide å komme opp hele armen. Spyttet som ikke ble samlet i Seifers sin munn og knotet seg sammen i en pøl gjennom rommet. Blodet som ikke kom nedover den skjelvende haka og den hvite halsen. Skriket som aldri ble vekket fra Seifers munn.

Den kraftfulle armen til Roxas hadde blitt stoppet akkurat som om det ikke var noe kraft i den i det hele tatt. Roxas, akkurat som Seifer, stirret på neven rett foran den større blondinen sitt hode. "Uff uff, uansett hvor mye jeg hadde likt å se deg ødelegge kjeven til Seifer, hadde jeg ikke likt så godt det å miste jobben min. Ta denne kampen _utenfor_ mitt klasserom neste gang, eller hva, gutter?"

Demyx stirret ut i luften i en helt annen retning enn de to guttene og fikset med noe mellom tennene med den ene hånden. Den andre hånden hans derimot hadde uten vanskeligheter fanget opp Roxas sin arm i bevegelse og klemte nå hardt om det tynne håndleddet. Akkurat i samme sekund kjente Roxas smerten rive opp langs armen. "Faen, slipp! _Slipp sier jeg!_"

Roxas sin arm falt hardt i pulten.

"La dette bli en påminnelse på at det ikke skal være noen mer form for 'kamper' eller 'diskusjoner som kan føre til kamper' innenfor disse fire veggene. Da er det ikke bare rektor dere må handle opp med." Læreren sin stemme var alvorlig og med lukkede øynene vandret han ned til sin egen pult igjen. Hvert eneste øye i rommet var festet på mannen, store som tallerkener.

Roxas så ned på armen sin. Et rødt merke hadde festet seg fint om den hvite, stramme huden og han kunne kjenne pulsåren dunke. Hva var det som nettopp hadde skjedd? Han hadde ikke engang merket læreren komme opp trappene. Hadde ikke han vært nede ved pulten sin, halvveis på vei inn i en drømmeverden?

Demyx lente seg rolig inntil pulten sin. Hendene lå flatt mot det mørkebrune treverket. For Roxas virket det som det var noe læreren ikke fortalte. Noe han holdt han inne. Noe han ikke ville at noen skulle vite. De lyse øynene åpnet seg sakte og fokuserte rett på der Roxas satt. Et ukjent smil krummet leppene hans. «På tide at dere tar kvelden, unger. Jeg vil ikke holde dere her lenger enn nødvendig. I alle fall når flere av dere sikkert har andre _viktigere_ planer.»

Roxas vendte blikket vekk. Han hadde aldri hatt noe imot læreren, mer tvert imot, da Demyx pleide å være den læreren Roxas hadde mest respekt for. Men det var noe, et eller annet Roxas kunne se når han myste inn i de lysende øynene. Smilet som nå løsnet opp til en konsentrert mine.

Klasserommet ble på nytt tomt, men Hayner ble stående i åpningen å vente. Roxas så han, men viftet med hånden. Demyx snøftet fra der han sto, hendene hengende løst i lommene med blikket hvilende i retning av blondinen. Hayner svelget nervøst, men tok hintet og gikk ut av rommet.

''Det er kanskje på tide for deg å gå til hjelpetimen din?'' mumlet Demyx med en anelse munterhet dirrende som ettersmak av ordene. Roxas knyttet nevene tett inntil kroppen og lot bena falle ned trappetrinn for trappetrinn til han sto på samme nivå som læreren.

''Noe du ville snakke med meg om, Roxy?'' Den alltid så velkjente stemmen klinget truende i Roxas sine ører. Han ristet stivt på hodet, men klarte ikke la være å la mistanke falle over sitt eget blikk. Demyx fanget blikket hans og lo. Han snudde seg rundt og satte seg ned ved pulten sin og fulgte Roxas med blikket helt til døren til klasserommet lukket seg mellom dem.

* * *

Soooo, ka du tru? Like? Ikke like? ELSKE?

Tusen takk til alle som reviewer! Spess til TillyTyler, digger deg vennen! ^^


	3. Rødt Hår og Sigarettrøyk

**Pairings:** Akuroku 4 evah! Meeeeen, etter litt skriving har jeg funnet ut at det blir nok av Zemyx og LeonCloud også. =3

**Advarsel: **Vel, etter hvert kommer det til å bli litt mye handling guttxgutt-aktig, men foreløpig er det ikke noe å være redd for, jeg bare gir en liten føradvarsel. :

**Ansvarsavskrivelse: **Noen kan godt gi meg det til jul, men ellers er dessverre ingen av de mine...

**Forfatterens ord:** En ynkelig, veldig ynkelig forfatters ord... Jeg beklager at det har vært lenge siden og at jeg ikke publiserer før nå, men forskjellige ting (ja, jeg legger all skylden på skole) har hindret meg, men nå kommer det i alle fall et kapittel!

Og, endelig kommer tegnet på at det faktisk er et Akuroku-fanfic og ikke noe sånn tilfeldige-folk-puttet-inn-i-et-fic fanfic, hvis dere skjønner hva jeg mener... Så jeg håper dere liker dette kapittelet, jeg vet at jeg i alle fall gjør det! ...og ja, jeg hadde det veldig gøy med å leke meg frem til hva Axel skulle si! :) Han er en søtebløt person han! Men nå skal jeg ikke oppholde dere med denne ynkelige forfatters ord; begynn på kapittelet folks!

* * *

_I remember it well_  
_The first time that I saw_  
_Your head around the door_  
_'Cause mine stopped working_

_I remember it well_  
_There was wet in your hair_  
_I was stood in stare_  
_And time stopped moving_

_~ Damien Rice, I Remember_

* * *

Det var som å gå i et område lagt øde for alt liv. Gangene, rommene, kontorene. Alt Roxas vandret forbi vendte seg tomt mot han. Var det rart at det var ingen som i det hele tatt hadde i tankene å være igjen litt ekstra på skolen? Roxas sukket. Alternativet var der ikke engang. Han hadde selv alltid vært redd for å være igjen på skolen. Hvis det ikke fantes et eneste menneske, hva var det da som knirket i dørene og dro i pultene i etasjene over?

Den nyeste bygningen på den andre siden av parkeringsplassen ved siden av skolegården strakte seg lang og flat langs veien. Selv hadde han aldri vært der. Nøden hadde aldri vært stor nok til å undersøke stedet og nysgjerrigheten hadde aldri vært noe som fantes i Roxas sitt hode i det hele tatt. Men denne gangen skulle han inn dit. Til tross for at bygningen så relativt liten ut fra yttersiden hadde veggene stor plass mellom hverandre og taket strakte seg ut høyt over blondinen sitt hode. Flere stoler og små bord var strødd utenfor noen dører her og der, ellers var det ingen unødige elementer i den plettfrie gangen. Roxas trakk pusten. Det var merkelig hvor godt man kunne merke om en bygning var ny bare ved å lukte. Den stramme lukten av såpeglatte gulv, nylagte vegger med sterkt lim og plastikk fylte lungene. Men det var ikke det eneste. Roxas rynket nesen av den vage lukten av røyk og tobakk. Han fulgte den og ble stående foran døren. Døren til det endelige målet.

'Axel Lea, hjelpelærer' sto det på et lite skilt ved siden av døren. Roxas blunket og studerte skilte enda nærmere, usikker på om han faktisk hadde lest rett. Lea? Var ikke det et jentenavn?

Det gikk et par minutter før det gikk opp for Roxas at han ikke hadde banket på enda. Han visste at han var redd. At han innerst inne bare var en liten hare, redd for å gå inn i reven sin hule. Han pustet ut et lite øyeblikk og banket hardt, litt hardere enn nødvendig, på den hvite døren.

Roxas ventet, klar for å høre at det var greit at han kom inn, men ingen lyd presset seg gjennom sprekkene i døra. Blondinen banket på enda en gang, hardere og med en irritert knoke. Enda kunne han ikke høre noen, allikevel var han sikker på at det var noen der inne av den forferdelige røykelukta. Roxas skulle til å ta tak i håndtaket uten å bry seg om han hadde fått tillatelse eller ikke, men var for sen. Døren gikk med et hardt rykk opp, blondinen spratt tilbake av den plutselige bevegelsen og tittet sint opp på mannen foran seg. Men stivnet.

Rødt hår satt opp i en hestehale sto rett ut bak hodet til mannen, sigaretten stakk ut av den sure munnen og øynene stirret som to lyskastere. Grønne som det grønneste. Roxas krympet seg litt i synet fra mannen som vellet høyt over han, om mulig nærmere to hoder høyere enn blondinen. Axel studerte gutten foran seg et lite øyeblikk med mysende katteaktige øyne. «Sorry, barneskolen ligger noen hundre meter den retningen,» sa den rødhårede og pekte med en lang, tynn pekefinger mot utgangen av bygningen.

Roxas sto stille et øyeblikk og bare stirret på den rødhårede. Øynene videt seg ut og nevene løsnet og hang livløse langs blondinen sin kropp. Han hadde aldri sett noe eller noen som dette nye individet foran seg. Det føltes som han sto der en evighet mens han lot alt synke inn etter sin tid uten selv å ense sitt eget uttrykk. Axel løftet opp det ene øyenbrynet i forundring.

Med et smil om munnen lente han seg mot dørkarmen og gled litt ned mot plastikkrammen. Han tok sigaretten mellom fingre mens han studerte blondinen med oppriktig nysgjerrighet. Uten å tenke seg om pustet han ut og lot den svale røyken gli inn foran den nyankomne sitt fjes.

Roxas blunket da han kjente de sterke atomene av sigarettrøyk presse mot pupillene. Han blunket og rygget enda en gang flere steg mens han viftet hånden foran fjeset. De velkjente rynkene klumpet seg sammen på toppen av nesen og han kjente endelig at han hadde kontroll igjen. «Hva var vitsen med det?» spurte han læreren mens tåkeskyen smuldret opp mellom dem. Axel sitt flir visnet hen. Han tok et dypt drag av sigaretten.

«Det er ikke jeg som skal drive å svare på spørsmål her i gården, nei. Jeg vil vel heller vite hvorfor du står her og nesten voldtar døren min,» sa den rødhårede med et gjennomborende blikk mot blondinen. Til tross for at det bare var de grønne øynene som var i kontakt med Roxas, kjente han det ise ubehagelig nedover nakken. Ubekvem flakket han blikket bort og så nok en gang opp på skiltet som nå var på høyde med Axel sitt hode. «Du er Axel, er du ikke?»

Mannen lo en trillende latter. Roxas fryste litt, men la lyden på minnet. «Hah hah, nei, jeg er her bare fordi jeg liker å gå inn på forlatte skoler, finne et tilfeldig kontor og tilbringe resten av dagen i ensomheten,» sa han med mens han himlet fortvilet med øynene. «Selvfølgelig er jeg Axel, print det på minnet også, vil du?»

Roxas tittet forfjamset tilbake på mannen igjen, redd for å bli fanget av de grønne, smale øynene. Han svelget litt og så med ett tilbake og ned i det reflekterende gulvet. Der fanget han sitt eget blikk. Med svarte store pupiller, røde kinn og en grimase ukjent for Roxas klemte han neglene inn i håndbaken for å hindre de emosjonelle følelsene i å ta mer tak. «Da er det du som skal være hjelpelæreren min da, antar jeg,» mumlet han høyt nok akkurat slik at han visste mannen kunne høre han.

Det ble stille et lite øyeblikk fra hjelpelæreren sin side, men straks kunne Roxas høre en liten bevegelse fra døren. «Så du er Roxas?» Roxas nikket trist. De blonde piggene vaiet i myke bevegelser rundt det mindre hodet. «Javel. Du får komme deg inn da.»

Roxas var sikker på at han kunne høre den rødhårede mumle noe mer, men akkurat ikke høyt nok til at blondinen kunne skjelne ut ordene. Han svelget og heiste hodet motvillig. Axel hadde flyttet seg og sto nå foran skiltet slik at den mindre gutten kunne komme seg inn. Trekkene som nå hadde formet ansiktet hans var uleselige for eleven.

Med stive steg gikk Roxas mot inngangen og tok første steg forbi den nå identifiserte hjelpelæreren. Han kunne ikke lenger føle Axel sitt blikk etter seg, men varmen fra kroppen hans var umulig å ikke føle da han passerte den eldre mannen.

Axel sitt kontor var lite, og inneholdt ikke særlig mye heller. Roxas tok den lille tiden hans før læreren lokket døren bak dem til å notere seg det lille rommet, ettersom følgende av denne avtalen mest sannsynlig ville føre med seg mange timer bak den lukkede plastikkdøra. På den andre siden av rommet sto det en stor og overraskende gammel trepult med to stoler stående på hver sin side. Roxas kunne også skimte kaffemaskinen stående bak pulten igjen, til tross for den lange ryggen til den ene av stolene som dekket det meste av synsfeltet til blondinen. Han la også fort merke til det åpne vinduet på den ene siden av rommet. Vinden fløt forsiktig inn og lettet varsomt på de gjennomsiktige gardinene som var dratt til den ene siden. En plante sto også plassert i det ene hjørnet ved siden av kaffemaskinen, men var tydelig på vei mot døden. Et brunt blad lå plassert på det hvite gulvet foran den.

«Kan du komme deg litt lenger inn? Jeg vil gjerne ikke bli stående her hele dagen og måpe. Selv om det selvfølgelig er opp til deg, ettersom denne timen er ment for deg. Hvis du føler du lærer mye av å stå der og studere kontoret mitt, skal ikke jeg hindre deg.» Den tydelige munterheten i den eldre mannen sin stemme fikk det til å løsne opp langs skuldrene til Roxas. Han smilte uten å la den rødhårede merke det og ruslet bort til den ene stolen som tydeligvis var ment for gjestene.

Like etter kom Axel og satte seg i stolen rett ovenfor Roxas. Den lange passformen til stolen passet mannen perfekt og han lente seg, tydelig avslappet, tilbake. Roxas så ventende på han før det plutselig gikk opp for han hva den rødhårede hadde sagt tidligere.

«Hvorfor i helvete nevnte du barneskolen for meg?» spurte han og kunne ikke la være å irritere seg over det lille skråe smilet som festet seg på den rødes lepper. I en rask bevegelse vippet han seg opp og moste den lille resten av sigarett ned i det allerede fulle sigarettkruset som var den eneste gjenstanden på den gamle pulten. Roxas kunne nesten føle de små glimtene av varme som døde ut under læreren sin hånd.

«Neeei... jeg visste bare ikke at du kom til å se så liten ut.»

Roxas blunket forvirret før han tok en titt ned på sin egen mage. Det var sant at han så mer ut som en halvutvokst syttenåring enn en nittenåring ferdig med puberteten. Han hadde aldri vært særlig fan av å se seg selv i speilet, men at andre, i alle fall ikke av en ukjent hjelpelærerer, påpekte det, var en unødvendighet.

Han knyttet irritert armene over brystet. «Så koselig at du har slike tanker om meg da, beklager at jeg ikke sto til forventningene,» sa han i en skarp tone. Axel lo igjen og lot noen fingre løpe gjennom de få piggene av rødt hår som stakk i en pen vinkel bakover og ikke hadde blitt fanget opp av strikken. «Så, hvor mange hjelpetimer har du hatt før?»

Roxas kunne føle han bli dratt i to retninger. Lengselen etter å hvile blikket på de ukjente og til dels kjente trekkene til mannen foran seg. Observere hvordan han smilte og lo. Hvordan han beveget hendene langs nakken, over håret og det lille stikket av misunnelse når han strøk de lange fingrene langs sine egne armer. Allikevel var han usikker. Hva ville skje hvis han lot de grønne øynene fange opp hans i et øyeblikk? De grønne øynene som bare med et lite blikk kunne få det til å kile ned den blondes nakke, berøre noe inni han som han aldri hadde trodd var der.

«Hallo? Er du hjemme eller? Jeg spurte deg et spørsmål, og det eneste jeg får er, vel, egentlig får jeg ingenting.» Axel sin stemme var som en iskald vind i den varme sommerlufta som hadde presset seg inn gjennom vinduet. Roxas så opp og svelget ubekvemt. Axel snøftet, tydelig irritert.

Roxas la hendene i fanget og klemte et lite øyeblikk i stoffet på den løse collegegenseren. «Jeg... ehm, jeg mener- dette er første gangen jeg har hjelpetime. Noen gang,» klarte han å mumle fram. Axel ble sittende stille et lite øyeblikk før han reiste seg. Roxas sperret redd opp øynene, men valgte å ikke følge den rødhårede. Han kunne allikevel ense den høye figuren rett bak seg. «Mener du at først nå, etter tolv år på skole tar du tak i feilene dine? Egentlig kan jeg skjønne deg, det er jo dette året som teller, men allikevel, slike ting burde du ha tatt tak i...» Axel stoppet seg selv da han så den anspente ryggen til Roxas. Han nølte før han la en hånd på hver sin skulder til blondinen.

Roxas fryste til. «Hva er det du gjør?» spurte han, stemmen mye lysere enn det han hadde forventet. Axel humret og klappet han forsiktig over skulderen. Dette er ikke normalt. Dette er ikke normalt. De fire ordene ble gjentatt gang på gang under de blonde luggene, men Roxas kunne ikke annet enn å sitte i ro.

«Jeg tenkte bare at det kanskje ville hjelpe litt på nervene dine, du virker utrolig anspent. Roxas.» Roxas kjente håndbakene til læreren presse mot skulderbladene og de lange fingrene lage små sirkler på den andre siden av skulderen. Han følte den beroligende bevegelsen varme opp de stive musklene bak i nakken og nedover ryggen. Armene hans hang straks slapt over de små armstøttene til stolen og han kunne ikke lenger la være å lene hodet litt bakover og lukke øynene. «Slik ja,» purret Axel og tok hendene vekk fra skuldrene til gutten foran seg. Han rundet pulten og satte seg på nytt ned i stolen sin. «Kan du svare på noen av spørsmålene mine nå, eller?»

Roxas åpnet øynene og følte seg endelig litt avslappet foran den rødhårede mannen. «Spør i vei,» svarte han sløvt.

«Så, hvordan har det seg at du fikk meg som hjelpelærer? Jeg har aldri undervist en gutt før.» Axel satte albuene ned på pulten og støttet haken i dem mens han studerte blondinen åpenbart med grønne gjennomtrengende øyne. Roxas kjente varmen spre seg over kinnene.

«Egentlig så var det ikke jeg som valgte deg. Det var søsteren min, eller en venn av søsteren min, som hadde anbefalt deg eller noe. Jeg vet ikke helt jeg, for meg var det akkurat det samme, jeg kunne godt ha greid meg uten noen form for hjelpelærer i det hele tatt. Det er bare det at nå som vi bor alene så er det hun som bestemmer så det er best for meg at jeg følger hennes regler. Ikke det at jeg hadde hatt noe imot å flytte ut da, men jeg tjener jo ikke akkurat flesk så det hadde i så fall bare blitt en liten leilighet eller kanskje en studentbolig med syv andre. Kunne sikkert vært greit, men jeg er redd det er veldig få som holder ut med meg i lengden.» Roxas la den ene hånden over munnen sin. Hva var det som skjedde med han? Han hadde aldri bablet av gårde på den måten før.

Axel hadde lagt ned den ene armen og hvilte nå kinnet mot håndbaken som fortsatt sto oppreist. Det slue smilet som var plassert om leppene hans og de skinnende øynene som rolig gled rundt i ansiktet til Roxas fikk det til å stilne i strupen til blondinen. Axel blunket litt og heiste hodet fra hånden. «Nei, nei. Ikke stopp, jeg er hjelpelæreren din! Tenk på meg som en psykolog eller noe, jeg trenger faktisk å vite slike indre tanker til elevene mine.»

Roxas heiste det ene øyenbrynet, plutselig forundret over læreren foran seg. Axel lo da han så uttrykket til blondinen. «Ok, jeg får sikkert vite mer om deg med tiden, jeg kan jo like så godt fortelle litt om meg selv. Jeg er da en tjuefire år gammel student på handelshøyskolen, men har hjelpelærerer som jobb ved siden av for å kunne få tjent inn noe penger. Jeg deler leilighet med en god venn av meg, Demyx, jeg tror du har han som lærer.»

Roxas så opp da han hørte det velkjente navnet. Så det var slik forbindingene mellom de to var? De bodde sammen, som venner? Blondinen så litt bort med en uvelkommen rynke over pannen.

Hvilken følelse var det som fikk det til å svelle i magen? Den følelsen som fikk det til å dampe rundt han i uro. Uansett hva det var ville han ikke la det synes i ansiktet. Han knyttet nevene på stolarmene.

Axel skakket litt på hodet, men lot tankene hans om hva som uroet blondinen ligge.

«Jada så... Hva er du strever mest med, blondi? Innen skolerelaterte ting, mener jeg.» Roxas så opp igjen til å ikke finne de grønne øynene stirre på han. Axel sto oppreist med ryggen til han, vendt mot kaffemaskinen. Han ristet tamt på hodet og dro bagen opp fra gulvet. Bagen landet tungt på treverket foran han. Axel skvatt til og snudde seg rundt. «Alt. Jeg er dårlig i alt,» hvisket Roxas med hodet hengende.

Det var ikke rettferdig. Hvorfor måtte Axel være den eneste stakkarslige sjelen som måtte hamle opp med alt rotet Roxas hadde lagd for seg selv? Han visste det innerst inne; dette kom aldri til å gå, ville det? Det hadde vært lett å hjelpe hvis det bare var ett enkelt tema som plaget blondinen, men det han tok fram var en _stabel_ av bøker. Alt fra historiebøker til gamle slitte pocketer fulle av fysikk blondinen ikke skjønte seg på, ble tatt frem. Der var mye mer enn en enkelt person kunne takle. Uansett hvor fantastisk Axel måtte være.

«Oj oj oj! Litt av en stabel du har der, Roxas. Men jeg er klar jeg, hvis du er klar?» Stemmen til Axel var mer optimistisk enn det som var meningen. Blondinen veltet den store stabelen. Sigarettkruset falt ned på gulvet uten å knuse. Axel satte ned et krus med dampende kaffe foran Roxas og smilte ned mot den triste gutten.

«Slapp helt av, vi klarer det her, sammen, ikke sant? Det viktigste er at du har troen på deg selv, det er vel kanskje det første jeg burde lære deg. Jeg er ikke her for å gjøre all driten for deg, det må du gjøre selv. Men jeg skal hjelpe deg gjennom det vanskeligste, jeg er jo tross alt hjelpelæreren din, eller hva?» Han klappet blondinen på skulderen og satte seg ved siden av han på et lite område på pulten som ikke var dekket av bøker. Den rødhårede lot blikket gli over mengden dem, og sukket. Roxas så vekk, skammet over seg selv for å la Axel gå gjennom dette, men tok opp et par ark og langet de over lårene til læreren. «Dette er noen av de nyeste prøvene og innleveringene vi har hatt. Tenkte du kanskje ville ta en titt på dem,» sa han og studerte den høye mannen i det han tok opp arkene. «Jeg skal se på de hjemme, nå vil jeg heller høre fra deg hva du synes om ditt eget arbeid. Hva som er de største hindringene, hvordan du jobber hjemme og så videre.»

Roxas dro bena opp mot magen. Han fikk akkurat plass til føttene på den lille stolen og viklet armene om knærne. Inderlig håpet han at Axel ville høre om disse tåpelige plagene. Han trakk pusten dypt og la haken oppå hendene igjen.

«Helt siden jeg var liten har jeg ikke akkurat tatt så mye tak i skolen at det gjør noe. Jeg liker ikke å gå så veldig mye inn på det, men vi hadde en del problemer innad familien. Faren min dro da jeg bare var omtrent to år, men moren min holdt ut med meg og søsteren min i mange år. Hun mente det var veldig viktig med skolen, men ettersom jeg hadde problemer med å få meg venner som unge, fokuserte hun mest på det.

«Vi begynte å få dårlig råd etter en stund, moren min ble syk og kunne ikke lenger jobbe fulltid. Det var derfor vanskelig for henne å sørge alene for familien, så søsteren min begynte å jobbe da hun bare var fjorten år gammel ved siden av skolen. Hun har heldigvis nå fått en anstendig fulltidsjobb, men ettersom hun da jobber mye må jeg ordne med huset hver dag samt jobbe selv. Jeg sier ikke at jeg har det jævlig, det er ofte jeg dropper leksene bare fordi det kjeder meg til døde, men med mine negative tanker i tillegg til det jeg allerede gjør på fritiden blir det liten tid til lekser. Og når jeg da henger etter, gidder jeg ikke stresse med å jobbe meg opp igjen alene.» Roxas stoppet et øyeblikk og tenkte igjen på hvorfor det var så lett å snakke med denne rødhårede mannen. Uttrykksløst tittet han opp på han, redd for å finne læreren med en uinteressert uttrykk, men mannen så ut til å tenke mye på det Roxas hadde sagt. «Fortsett,» sa han, uten å se på blondinen.

«Vel, jeg har to veldig gode venner som hjelper meg, Hayner og Olette, de bruker ofte helger, fritimer, ferier og lignende til å hjelpe meg og gå gjennom det verste. Men det er ikke bare skolen de hjelper meg med, jeg kan fortelle dem hva enn som befinner seg i hjertet mitt, og de godtar alt. Av og til kan jeg virke som en freak, jeg begynner ofte å grine, eller skrike mens vi gjør ting sammen, men de blunker ikke engang for å få meg til å stoppe.» Roxas smilte for seg selv ved tanken. Det var sant, han hadde virkelig den største respekt for sine to beste venner.

Axel nikket, akkurat som om han var enig i det Roxas fortalte han. Øynene hans hadde blitt fulle av gammel sorg mens blondinen hadde snakket. Han prøvde å smile, men det rakk ikke det grønne. «Høres ut som om du har hatt en ganske vanskelig oppvekst, blondi,» mumlet han. Roxas nikket og klemte fjeset beskyttende ned mot knærne.

Det føltes godt å gå gjennom hvorfor han var slik han var. I grunn hadde han alltid hatet seg selv for ikke å tenke litt på hvordan han hadde det og følte seg, følge litt mer opp for å sikre sin egen fremtid, men når han tenkte gjennom det nå hadde forholdene aldri vært særlig bra for han.

«Jeg skal gjøre absolutt hva jeg kan for å hjelpe deg, jeg pleier aldri å si dette til noen av elevene mine, men jeg lover deg, livet ditt skal se veldig mye lysere ut når jeg er ferdig med deg.» Roxas så opp og prøvde å finne de grønne øynene, men Axel hadde flyttet like så godt hele seg for ikke å bli fanget opp av gutten sitt blåe blikk.

Den rødhårede sto nå stille ved vinduet. Han vippet opp på tærne og lot overkroppen gli over vinduskarmen og ut i sola på den andre siden. Roxas kunne se øynene hans lukke seg mot vinden som blåste opp langs fjeset hans. Den enkle hvite skjorta ble nesten som en ballong rundt den tynne kroppen hans. Han vippet seg med ett tilbake og begynte febrilsk å rote ned i lomma si. Blondinen fulgte med mens han dro opp en røykpakke fra en av lommene i den khakifargede buksen. Han vendte blikket sitt, nesten litt uvillig, mot Roxas. «Greit at jeg tar meg en sig?» spurte han høflig. Roxas viftet fraværende med hånden. «Røyk i vei.» Han hadde jo nettopp røket rett foran Roxas sitt tryne; hva fikk han til å spørre om lov denne gangen?

Blondinen kunne ikke la vær å studere han der han sto rolig lent inntil vinduskarmen. De grønne øynene var vendt mot noe utenfor som Roxas ikke kunne se og den ene hånden lå hvilt over ruten. Trekkene til den eldre gutten var veldig voksne, fjeset hans hadde høye kinnben som la svake skygger over kinnene hans og leppene var flate mot sigaretten. Han virket veltrent, Roxas kunne tydelig se de smale, lange musklene kruse armene til den rødhårede under den tynne skjorten. Blondinen så ned på sine egne armer og sukket stille. Hvis det fantes noen muskler der i det hele tatt var de godt gjemt under det tynne laget med fett.

Axel pustet ut en siste gang og hev like så greit den ferdigrøkte stumpen ut av vinduet. «Best vi kommer oss i gang, blondi. Vi har en helvetes stor jobb foran oss.»

* * *

«Skjønner du dette nå da,» spurte Axel rett ut, det skeptiske veldig tydelig i de varme trekkene i ansiktet hans. Roxas satt lent over kladdeboka foran seg. Han hadde alltid visst at fysikk var et vanskelig fag, men at det skulle være så utrolig komplisert å _forstå_ hadde han aldri forestilt seg.

Axel lente seg over boret for å titte på oppgavene Roxas hadde gjort den siste timen. Oppgave på oppgave var enten krysset over eller hvisket ut. Blondinen rødmet stort, han visste at Axel hadde gjort sitt beste, men han visste bare ikke hvor vanskelig det var for Roxas. Den yngre gutten hadde alltid hatt det for seg at han skulle forstå alt uansett hvor innviklet det var. Axel lente seg tilbake i sin egen stol og ristet på hodet. Han klødde seg litt i den ene munnviken før han så ned på sin egen klokke.

«Du, det er ikke alltid slik at man skal forstå alle fysikkens lover, det er bare slik det er, uansett om du vil det eller ikke. Man må bare bruke de på riktig måte, det er det viktigste. Hva så om den og den setningen -» han pekte ned på noen av eksempeloppgavene i boken til Roxas der noen setninger sto i stor skrift, «- gir deg skikkelig hodepine. Bare man bruker de riktige setningene i de riktige oppgavene og får riktig svar i forhold til fasiten. Mer trenger man ikke.»

Roxas så opp på han med mysende øynene. Den rødhårede lente seg tilbake med et smil om munnen, tydelig fornøyd med det han hadde sagt til blondinen. Irritert hev eleven kladdeboka si mot Axel, et lite håp om å treffe skallen hans. Men Roxas fikk ikke tid til å blunke før læreren hadde grepet boka midt i løse lufta.

«Hvis det var meningen å treffe meg med den der, var du veldig langt unna. Til og med om jeg ikke hadde grepet den hadde du ikke truffet,» mumlet han og åpnet boka foran seg. Roxas krysset armene foran brystet.

«Hvem sa det var meningen å treffe deg?» sa han med noe han håpet var en tone av tapperhet. Axel smilte og så sakte opp fra boka. Det var noe nytt, noe lekent som hadde dukket opp i de grønne øynene.

Han lukket boka, uten å se på den, og la den på boret i den allerede store haugen av oppsperrede bøker og ark. «Du tuller med meg nå, ikke sant? Jeg så tydelig på deg at du prøvde å treffe meg. Ikke kom her å si at du må _si_ at du har tenkt å hive ting på meg, for faktisk å hive ting på meg.» Roxas snøftet og lente seg litt mot Axel. Brystet han streifet så vidt kanten av boret og han skakket på hodet mot læreren. «Nå tror jeg du har vært her inne for lenge med meg, det er åpenbart at du begynner å se for deg ting,» svarte han og merket til sin glede at stemmen bar seg stødig og tydelig gjennom hele setningen.

Axel dro en hånd gjennom håret som nå lå løst ned langs ryggen hans. «Ikke få for deg noe, blondi. Du sier og gjør slike ting bare for å distrahere meg fra å holde et øye med at _du_ gjør de tingene du egentlig skal gjøre. Du er usannsynlig god til det,» hvisket han lavt og smilte et forførende smil mot blondinen.

Men eleven lot seg ikke lenger berøre av mannen, bare på den korte tiden de hadde vært sammen hadde han blitt vandt til de tilfeldige kommentarene han kom med, blikkene han ble gitt og ikke minst alle de forskjellige måtene leppene kunne forme seg på. I alle fall for en viss tid. Han smilte sukkersøtt tilbake, og kunne se hvordan den missfornøyde rynken plasserte seg over overleppen til læreren. «Ikke forestill deg noe nå, Axel,» svarte han og tok opp den tilfeldige boka som lå oppe foran seg.

Axel var taus mens Roxas leste om de forferdelige måtene tyver og andre småkriminelle ble behandlet på på 1800-tallet. Uten virkelig å lese ordene som var skrevet der prøvde blondinen å ta tak i seg selv. Ved å skjule seg bak bokens store ark lot han hjerte banke mens blodårene skjøt blod inn i de tynne kinnene hans. Kaldsvetten brøt frem under luggen hans. Var det ikke vanskelig nok bare når den rødhårede snakket med en slik myk stemme, men også gav han de blikkene og det smilet. _Det smilet_.

Stemmen hans satt igjen ytterst på minnet til Roxas, mens han tørket seg fort over pannen.

«Varm bak der, Roxas?» spurte Axel. Roxas turte ikke flytte boken vekk fra ansiktet, redd for å vise Axel hva han egentlig følte. «Hold kjeft,» svarte han skarpt, men læreren kunne ikke gjøre annet enn å le av den yngre gutten. Dette moret han tydeligvis.

«Men seriøst, blondi, klokken er nærmere fem. Vi har sittet her i to jævla timer, på tide å flytte de trøtte kroppene våre hjemover, eller hva sier du?» Roxas sukket lettet og la ned boken, endelig klar for å vise ansiktet sitt.

Etter et par minutter med opprydding lå alle bøkene trygt plassert i bagen og blondinen reiste seg opp av stolen sin akkurat i tide til å se Axel gjøre det samme. Med litt avstand gikk de bort til den lukkede døren.

Roxas visste ikke helt hva han skulle føle, i alle fall ikke hva han _følte_. Det å gå fra den rødhårede var noe han ville, men innerst inne, var det egentlig det? Han hadde hatt denne følelsen før, men allikevel var det som om magen kveilet seg på en ny måte og hjertet dunket i en ukjent takt. Blondinen følte for å snu seg rundt, men visste at han bare ville bli fanget opp av den eldre mannens øyne.

Han kom seg helt bort til døren og la hånden sakte på håndtaket før han hørte den klare stemmen kremte litt like bak han. Med forventning som slo han hardt i brystet, snudde eleven seg en siste gang mot læreren den dagen. En liten missfornøyd mine hadde oppstått i Axel sitt fjes. Det var som om han prøvde å skjule det, men hadde gitt opp kampen.

«Jeg antar at vi sees i overimorgen, blondi. Vi trenger ikke sette noen lekser til den gang, men jeg vil bare du skal tenke litt over det vi har jobbet med i dag,» mumlet han med en stemme som virket like missfornøyd som minen hans. Roxas svelget, stemmen satte seg fast i halsen hans.

Axel løftet hånden, helt rolig. Like før han kom nær de blonde piggene på toppen av hodet til eleven knuget han hånden i et stopp. Roxas knep sammen øynene og knyttet nevene inntil siden. Han ville så gjerne. Så gjerne. Den rødhårede lo tørt og lot forsiktig de lange fingrene gli gjennom blondinen sitt strie hår. Rufset det til et lite øyeblikk, før han fjernet hånden. Uten å vente på blondinen sin reaksjon, lente han seg forbi den mye mindre gutten og åpnet døren selv.

Roxas åpnet øynene og prøvde å føle. Noe. Men han klarte ikke se forbi det dirrende ytterlaget av seg selv. Uten å tenke seg mer om, uten å trenge å tenke seg mer om tok han et godt tak i bagen sin, spinnet rundt på hælen og løp ut den veien han hadde kommet inn to timer før.

Axel ble stående igjen i åpningen helt til han hørte ytterdøren til bygningen lukke seg igjen med et nesten lydløst dump.

* * *

Axel satt i vinduskarmen. Bena hans dinglet løst i lufta mens han tittet i retningen der det blonde håret hadde forsvunnet i det fjerne. Både i sinne og i sorg klemte han den lille lappen i hånden. Hvorfor var det han som hadde fått denne jobben?

Med smale øyne tok han lappen og brettet den ut. Rynkene gjorde det nesten umulig å lese, men han kunne fremdeles skjelne de få ordene som sto der.

_Roxas, blond, 19._

_Du vet hva du skal gjøre, Axel. Jeg stoler på at du får denne jobben gjort._

_Saïx._

Han knurret mot lappen, som om den hadde skylden for at alt dette hadde skjedd og krøllet den sammen igjen.

Noe stakk han i låret og med en sterk hånd rotet han et lite øyeblikk i den ene lommen sin og fant fram synderen. Den enkle, men absolutt velfungerende lighteren lå nå og hvilte i håndflaten hans ved siden av det hvite lille papiret. Han tok tak i lappen med den andre hånden og fyrte med lighteren noen få millimeter fra det blanke papiret, fristet til å se den svartne til i flammer. Men Axel visste at han ikke kunne la seg falle for fristelser, i alle fall ikke små fristelser som det. Den rødhårede sukket tung og dyttet lappen tilbake i lommen. Like etter fant han frem sigarettpakken og dro frem en av de lange, hvite pinnene. Han tente den med sin trofaste hjelper og trakk inn draget så langt ned i lungene som han kunne. Det føltes alltid like godt.

Med et bedrøvet smil så han ut over parkeringsplassen og den lille grønne sletten like bortenfor. Det var nesten litt vakkert å se de grønne gresstråene bade i den sterke ettermiddagssola. Se det enkle lille treet stå der og strekke de små bladene sine ut for å fange så mye av det sollyset som den absolutt kunne. Men den trengte ikke være redd, tenkte Alex, den hadde ingen som kunne nå over den og stjele fra den det som rettmessig hørte til den. Det fikk han til å smile igjen og, mens han strakk de bare føttene sine ut foran seg for selv å fange opp sollyset, klarte han å glemme alle tankene om alt bare for noen få øyeblikk. Det var alt han trengte for å slappe av.

Men det hele hadde vært så rart, han hadde ikke forberedt seg godt nok på det som var på vei. Han som hadde sagt han var klar, han som hadde dratt uten noen spørsmål, uten noen spesiell oppfatning av hva det han egentlig skulle gjøre. Og i alle fall ikke hvem det innebar.

Det var vanskelig å ikke smile når han tenkte på den blonde gutten. Det lille smilet som hadde tatt pusten fra ham fra første stund. Og ikke minst de øynene. Øynene som kunne stenge han inne som et eget lite bur, dannet bare for å kunne torturere den rødhårede. Han visste selv, om den blonde hadde spurt om noe, noe som kunne sikte bare i det minste til hva som egentlig foregikk, hadde aldri Axel kunnet klart å holde det inne. Det var som om den yngre gutten ubevisst hypnotiserte den eldre mannen. Axel følte seg ynkelig da han tenkte noe slikt var tilfelle, men visste med sikkerhet at det var slik det var og alltid kom til å være.

Axel tok tak i sigaretten og pustet ut et øyeblikk. Tåken ble med en gang tatt tak i av vinden utenfor og ført til et sted Axel ikke visste. Han kunne ønske han selv kunne gjøre det samme. Bare bli tatt av vinden til et ukjent sted, takke for seg og løse seg opp til utallige usynlige deler. Da hadde han sluppet å tenke så mye, gjøre så mye.

Enkelheten i seg selv var fristende, men han visste han ikke kunne dra sin vei nå. Han var i det, og hva ville skje med Roxas så snart han dro sin vei? En annen ville mest sannsynlig ta over for han, ta seg av blondinen med, om mulig, andre midler.

Axel knuget lighteren hardt i hånden og var på nippet til å dele sigaretten i to med tennene. Han kunne ikke la noe skje med gutten. Uansett hva som kom til å skje, hva som var ment til å skje. Den lille stemmen i hodet hans visket ordene. _Roxas skulle aldri mer føle den smerten han allerede hadde gjennomgått_.

Den rødhårede mannen sukket, men lukket halsen for all lyd da han hørte et svakt dump av at ytterdøren åpnet seg. Han knyttet nevene, men ble sittende og stirre ut av vinduet. Anspent hørte han stegene nærme seg og døren åpne seg, men slappet med ett av. «Jeg har hørt at de greiene kan drepe deg, det står i alle fall på pakken.»

Axel lo tørt og pustet ut en ny sky av røyk før han puttet den nesten ferdige stumpen tilbake mellom tennene. «Det sier du bare fordi du hater lukta, Demyx.» Han snudde seg mot den den lys brunhårede, håret som egentlig hadde et mer sandfarget skjær, og så at han allerede hadde funnet seg til rette i gjestestolen. Axel stirret, uten å kunne la være å la sinnet stryke over seg, da han så mannen sine hender gli langs stolarmene.

«Denne stolen er fremdeles varm, gutten nettopp gått eller?» Axel ignorerte spørsmålet tvert, men beveget seg bort til sin egen stol og lot den tunge kroppen velte mot stolryggen. Det var en skuffelse å se opp å finne Demyx sine øyne, nesten med en skittenblå farge sammenlignet med Roxas sine, glimte tilbake mot han. Axel bøyde seg ned og løftet opp sigarettskålen. Han presset sigarstumpen mot det tykke glasset, allerede med oppmerksomheten festet på noe annet en mannen foran seg.

Demyx lo en latter som fikk det til å skjære irriterende i Axel sine ører. «Jeg er vel ikke akkurat et like bra syn som gutten som satt her for ti minutter siden,» sa han og lot ansiktet vende om til et hånlig glis. Før han fikk lagt om ansiktet sitt var Axel bak han, en hånd faretruende nær Demyx sin sårbare hals. «Jeg kan kverke deg like lett som en tannpirker.» Stemmen til den rødhårede var kontrollert og myk, men iskald mot den andre læreren sine ører. Demyx svelget. Alex kunne kjenne klasen av spytt gli nedover som en kule innenfor halsen til den redde mannen. Demyx heiste hendene uskyldig over hodet. «Javel, javel! Jeg skal ikke si noe mer, vær så snill, fjern hånden din, jeg har skjønt poenget ditt!»

Axel fjernet hånden sin forsiktig og gikk sakte tilbake til stolen sin. Han følte fremdeles det kuldebelagte sinnet berøre fjeset sitt da han vendte blikket tilbake mot Demyx, og fikk det bekreftet da den jevnaldrene mannen fortsatte å stirre med redde øyne på han.

«Du vet at du uansett må fortelle meg det,» sa Demyx etter noen minutter. Han hostet litt da Axel blåste ut en ny mengde røyk i hans retning. «Herregud, Axel! Kan du være så snill å fortelle meg ting i stedet for å blåse røyk inn i trynet mitt? Det er sinnssykt irriterende!» brølte den mindre mannen. Axel kunne ikke la være å le av han. Demyx var virkelig en merkelig mann, om så veldig irriterende, Axel kunne i alle fall holde ut å være i samme rom som han.

«Hva er det du ler av, din rødhårede raring?» surmulte Demyx barnslig og krysset armene om brystet. Axel kunne virkelig ikke skjønne at Demyx hadde blitt med han på dette, han som liksom skulle passe på at alt gikk som planlagt for seg, var den største ungen mellom alle medlemmene.

«Alt gikk vel som planlagt,» purret Axel og lot sigaretten blusse opp et lite øyeblikk. Demyx så mistenksomt på han, det store gliset som utformet seg i ansiktet til den rødhårede fikk det til å grøsse ufrivillig ned ryggen hans. Han kunne ikke forklare det, men det lå noe mer bak de grønne øynene enn det Axel ville, eller turte, å vise.

Demyx lente seg med albuene i bordet og pirket uskyldig oppi sigarettskålen. «Så, jeg kan si ifra til Saïx at planen går sånn nogen lunde etter oppskriften?»

Axel lente seg selvsikkert tilbake i stolen. Han studerte den siste røykskyen som strømmet ut av munnen sin. Det var ikke alltid like lett å lure den svært så observante Demyx, men han lot øynene hvile opp i taket et lite øyeblikk før han vendte blikket tilbake mot den mindre mannen. Han lente seg frem mot han og lot et lite smil skrå seg opp langs kinnet sitt. Med en lang finger berørte han den bare huden langs armen til Demyx, helt frem til han kjente pulsåren dunke mot sitt eget fingeravtrykk. Han skakket på hodet og strøk mannen frem og tilbake over den samme delen av armen.

«Tro meg, du kan fortelle Saïx akkurat det som var ment vi skulle fortelle han på denne tiden. Roxas vil snart, uten tvil, være vår.»

* * *

**F/O: **ÅMG! Demyx og Axel har skumle planer! :O Hva kommer til å skje? HVA KOMMER TIL Å SKJE? ...ja, for Kari har virkelig mange tanker om de kommende kapitlene. =3 Ikke bli redd, det er bare Saïx (that bitch!) som er en teiting! Neida, vi er glad i deg Saïx. 3

Anyhow, jeg vet ikke helt med dere, men jeg liker i alle fall dette kapittelet bedre enn det forrige emo-Roxas-kapittelet! Axel er flink til å høre på Roxas sine følelser, så han slipper å ha så mange teite tanker.^^ *patpat*

Ps! Og ja, ang navnet til Axel; det kommer, det kommer! Men ikke heeeeelt enda. ;)


End file.
